tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard Of Ozosaurus
The Wizard Of Ozosaurus was part of the series bridging the gap between TSJPFEW and TSJWFEW. It parodied the classic film ''The Wizard of Oz''. It received positive reviews with one notable exception. Plot Sepia Claire Dearing is supposed to be watching Robyn Smyth's hairless cat Tangerine, but the cat escapes the office fairly quickly when Zara accidentally opens the door, and the feline runs into the laboratory. Claire captures her, but on the way back, Tangerine escapes again and runs into Henry Wu, who is buying ice cream. He warns Claire that a storm is approaching. As Claire heads back to her office, she overhears Simon Masrani berating workers for not working quickly enough as the monsoon reaches the island. She also runs into Owen Grady, who tries to apologize for singing a very rude song to her previously. She leaves him. On her way back, a loose tile is blown off a nearby building by a strong wind and strikes Claire on the head, knocking her unconscious. She experiences a dream that mirrors Dorothy's dream from The Wizard of Oz, a parallel she notices immediately. She sees Zara Young filling the role of the Wicked Witch of the West; Zara is upset that they are not having a dream based on the stage play Wicked, rather than the original film. As in the movie, the house Claire finds herself in drops to the ground moments later. The Yellow Brick Road Claire wakes up in the land of Oz, seeking out Glinda the Good Witch from the film. Ellie Sattler appears filling this role; it is implied that the real Ellie is manipulating the events of the dream. Claire's necklace is revealed to be the equivalent of the ruby slippers from the film. Ellie sends Claire on an adventure to find her way home. Zara appears and threatens them for not being allowed to sing the songs from Wicked; Claire leaves while Ellie is distracted. Scarecrowen Claire encounters Owen filling the role of the movie's Scarecrow in a cornfield. Despite how he flirts with her, she lets him down from his post anyway. They continue their journey together. Thematic Claire tries to leave Owen behind to prove her independence, but ultimately allows him to tag along. He retrieves some grapes for her. After helping him down, she is briefly aware of the people in real life standing around her, and when her awareness fades back into the dream, Barry appears next to her filling the role of the film's Tin Man. Totally Lion Claire recognizes the shed where the Witch attacks Dorothy and her companions in the film and tries to rush them past it, but Zara appears anyway. Claire tries to lead the group onward, and Zara makes to pursue them but falls into a briar patch. They venture through a dark forest and are attacked by Vic Hoskins in the form of an Inostrancevia, filling in for the film's Cowardly Lion. Claire calls him out, causing him to become docile. She briefly hears Owen from real life apologizing for insulting her, but the dream comes back again. The group continues. Poppies As the Emerald City comes into view, Claire recognizes the poppy field from the film, knowing that the flowers are drugged. She tries to hold her breath, but the dream's non-Euclidean geography ensures that she cannot get through the field no matter how far she runs. She falls asleep, but is helped through the field by her companions and recovers. Claire admits that she was in the wrong for believing Owen wanted nothing more than to sleep with her. They continue on. Cry In the Emerald City, Claire and the others are given the luxury treatment from the film. Zara reappears, threatening Claire with misspelled skywriting. When they are informed that the Wizard is too busy to see them, Claire demands that Owen cry so that they will win his sympathy. She slaps and insults him, trying to get him to cry. Owen runs away, but as Claire tries to chase after him, they are allowed in to see the Wizard. Before they do, Claire goes off to comfort Owen and brings him back. No Place Like Home The Wizard's holographic head appears in the form of Dr. Wu. Claire, knowing that this isn't the Wizard's true form, pulls back the curtain to reveal Ian Malcolm instead. Hoskins finds his courage and kills Ian while the others flee in fear. After escaping, Claire is snatched by a Pteranodon and carried to the Witch's castle. Zara locks up Claire, who finds the film's crystal ball. She does not see anyone in it, though, implying that she subconsciously believes no one cares about her. Owen and Barry break in and rescue her, though they deny that it's a rescue. Claire admits that she did need rescuing and she's grateful for their help. Zara appears, and Claire pacifies her by allowing her to sing "Defying Gravity." Claire wakes up from her dream in the Jurassic World clinic with Owen and Barry nearby. Barry insinuates that they're going out of their way to ensure Claire is recovering from her injury, though Owen tries to make it look like they had nothing else to do. Claire shows some appreciation for their concern, to Owen's surprise. Trivia * This is one of the only short stories to be semi-canon, as the events take place in Claire's mind (With intervention by Ellie), and most of the characters are imaginary. * Each main character represents an aspect of Claire's inner conflict. Owen is a personification of her struggle with choosing between logic and her attraction to the real Owen. Barry represents her need to connect with others, and how she shields herself from love. Vic represents her fear of turning feral. * This is one of the few instances where Owen is shown crying, however it is all in Claire's mind. * This is the only episode of the Bridge Series that consists of more than one chapter. Category:Stories Category:Bridge Series